Shouike​ Dahlia
is the protagonist of an upcoming next generation series produced by FairyBerry Productions. Dahlia is a pretty much laid back type of girl, who likes to do things at her pace. She is a big jokestar, who likes to give others nicknames or make silly jokes about their name, behavior, etc. Besides this side of her, Dahlia can also be very stubborn and she is a hard worker, who will do everything she can to achieve her dream of becoming the number one best dancer in Japan. Appearance Dahlia has brown colored hair with side swapped bangs, that reach down to her hips. She usually has it styled in a low ponytail, hold by a white feather pendant attached to her ribbon. Her eyes are navy blue colored and she is shown to wear butterfly shaped earrings. As Cure Fleur, Dahlia's hair changes to a silver-purple color, which reaches down to her knees. Her hair is mostly kept open, with only a small part of her hair being tied together, hold by a bright blue band, which was tied into a ribbon. A fleur de lis symbol is attached to the ribbon. She has two feathers tied in her hair, one each right next to her bangs. Additionally, she wears a dark blue heart brooch in her hair and fleur de lis shaped earrings. Her eyes are now cyan blue colored. Personality Dahlia is a pretty much laid back type of girl, who likes to do things at her pace. She is a big jokestar, who likes to give others nicknames or make silly jokes about their name, behavior, etc. Yet, Dahlia's jokes shall never be seen as an attack, as Dahlia says things like these to cheer others up, not to upset them. If she ends up upsetting people, she will apologize right away and make a joke of herself, to show that it wasn't meant to be taken serious. Besides this side of her, Dahlia can also be very stubborn and she is a hard worker, who will do everything she can to achieve her dream of becoming the number one best dancer in Japan. Relationships *'Shouike Alisa:' Dahlia's mother, who works as photographer for a very popular fashion magazine. *'Nono Hagumi:' One of Dahlia's classmates in middle school. *'Haburi Kiraha:' The cool and stylish class president of her class. Etymology Shouike - Shouike comes from meaning "iris", and meaning "pond" or "cistern". Combined, Shouike means "pond of iris" or "cistern of iris", which might be a reference to her alter ego Cure Fleur, whose symbol is the fleur de lis. Dahlia - The name Dahlia might come from the flower with the same name. Cure Fleur - Fleur is French and means "flower". Cure Fleur Cure Fleur is Dahlia's Pretty Cure alter ego and the Pretty Cure of smiles. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart DX and her Mirai Crystal. Transformation Dahlia uses her PreHeart DX to transform. Her transformation phrase is . Attacks * - Cure Fleur's first attack, which she uses with her PreHeart DX and her Mirai Crystal Lily. Trivia *When creating Dahlia, Yotsuba Anne had a character in mind that "should be just like Amanogawa Kirara". References Category:Blue Cures